The Doctor & The Sorceress
by No Profile
Summary: The story of a couple of heroes who get together and fight together. Expect funny moments and comic-book action, all wrapped up with some love on the side. First part in a two-fic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! How've you been? Good? Great! Guess what? This story's going to have some romance. But it is going to be so much more action-filled than my first fic. Trust me. You'll see. Before you start reading though I have to give you the basic specs on the characters. Doctor Prime has a full body insulator suit. Very Iron Man-y. Helmet and everything. Color scheme is black, and purple. His skin's been turned into a hardened golden glowing armor. He can fly in space. He as mental powers and uses hand blasts and simple CQC as weapons. Miss Magician as an almost full body suit that shows of her belly and waist area. Color scheme is white and orange. She uses magic and a bow and arrow in a Green Arrow-ish style. I guess that's it. So I'll see you at the end. Also:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC comics or anything DC related except for my characters and the plot. I also happen to own a guitar. Very cool. And DC doesn't own a guitar. At least I don't think they do. Anyway, the chapter:**

* * *

She shot one of her arrows hitting her target square on. She soon found out it didn't do anything but make her target angrier. They were facing this giant sorcerer's "pet". They as in HIM and her. Doctor Prime and Miss Magician. She glanced to her side to find him lifting a bus with his mind and throwing it at the monster. Prime had to stop for a while. That shot took quite a bit out of him. In any case, it looked as though the bus had slowed the beast down even if it was for just a second.

J'onn J'onnz, AKA Martian Manhunter, had sent the two of them to fight and capture this sorcerer. Darius Black. One of the exobyte incident magic wielders. He used to work for Brother Blood, which means he worked for Circe too. They didn't know if he still did. It didn't really matter. He was a threat and needed to be stopped. He started as a mild nuissance but he'd grown stronger everyday. At first it seemed like they could take him, but once he summoned that behemoth they'd been taking more than dishing out.

As soon as the beast regained it's composure, if you could say that thing had composure, it threw a powerful punch at Prime. Still breathless from his heavy lifting, the punch hit it's target, sending the good Doctor flying into the wall a full 50 feet behind him.

"Prime!" She looked to the beast again, but she did so a second too late. It grabbed her with that giant hand/paw hybrid. What it was proved to be the least of her worries. It squeezed. She was feeling like her bones were about to crack. She was blacking out. Than that whole life-flashing-through-your-eyes thingy started.

**-FLASHBACK-8 YEARS AGO-**

She was walking around the Watchtower to find Zatanna. She was doing monitor duty and she knew how much the witch disliked to be alone in front of a computer for extended periods of time, so she was going to pay her a visit. Then it happened. She bumped into HIM.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I didn't see where I was going." When he said that he took a good look at her and she returned the favor. She was beautiful. He'd never seen anyone like her. She couldn't really say the same since she couldn't see anything through his helmet. She was interested to know who was underneath it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah uhhh..."

"Doctor Prime. Nice to meet you..."

"Miss Magician. Nice to meet you too." Somehow, he looked distant. Like he had his mind somewhere else. They stayed quiet for a few more awkward seconds until he spoke up again.

"Well then... I'll see you around?"

"Sure." _I hope so._

"Alright then. Sorry again."

"It's fine." She might not have seen his face, but she was... intrigued at who he was and somehow looking forward to seeing him again. She didn't know why back then, but she felt compelled to be around him again. But that would have to be left for another time. Zatanna was waiting and she wasn't in the mood to get cursed for leaving her best friend alone in "boredom" duty as she so gladly called it.

**-BACK TO THE ACTION-**

She knew now what it was. What drew her to him. She felt warm around him for some reason. She eventually found out why. She eventually saw the real Doctor Prime. The one behind the helmet and the suit and the power. She knew now who he was before the Brainiac attack and Exobyte shower and he knew her. At this point they knew more about each other than they did about anyone else in their lives.

And right now, she knew she needed to help him. Doctor Prime could take lots of punches, but to see that one from that thing knocked him out was scary. She wasn't by any means weaker than Prime, but seeing that, she understood one thing: she needed to get out of that hand/paw and fast. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she couldn't.

* * *

**That was it. You know what I could use right now? Reviews. I need to know what you think of this. So please do press the Review Chapter button. Don't you see it? It's right below this. You can almost see it glowing and calling out to you. _Click me!_ _Review!_ So do it. Go on. Oh right, almost forgot:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Check it out. It's chapter 2. And you didn't even have to wait for it. Isn't it great? In this chapter there are some not-so-subtle hints at an established pairing: Batman/Wonder Woman. Now then since I don't have anything witty or stupid to say I'll have to stick with:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for my characters, their alter-egos, the plot and... yeah I think that's it.**

* * *

She started struggling. She wasn't about to go down in some monsters love-squeeze. She kept squirming and trying to slip through some space in the monster's grip. There wasn't one. This wasn't taking her anywhere. At this rate she was going to die sooner than she got free or saved Doctor Prime...

**-FLASHBACK-3 YEARS AGO-**

She was fighting beside Zattana against some wannabe magician. This one obviously wasn't anything special. The real action was going to her right. Wonder Woman and Batman were fighting the leader of these idiots she was stomping. She didn't even need to look at her targets, it was just aim, fire, aim, fire. They all hit. Square on. As she was doing this she was watching two of the original seven bring down the leader. They weren't exactly fighting the other guy. They were more like dancing around him in perfect harmony. She punched him in the face, he threw a batarang, she kicked him in the stomach, he tripped him finally finishing him with a blow to the face that was sure to leave him out of comission for a while (and just a little bit uglier than before). At the same time that happened, she turned her face back to her current partner to see she was about to get attacked from behind. So she went to her quiver picked up one of her punch arrows, aimed and fired. That one was brilliantly executed hitting the target in the nether regions of his body, giving her a pretty good idea that he wasn't going to get back up very soon.

"Ouch! Even I felt that one." She turned around to see Doctor Prime hovering towards her.

"He was asking for it."

"No. You see..." he motioned with his hand and a goon behind her flew back into a wall. "there is this unwritten rule in the universe that you just don't seem to understand."

"Really? And what's that?" She took another arrow and shot it, flying right beside Prime's face and hitting another goon behind him, knocking him out.

"No matter how bad a guy might be..." he elbowed a guy behind him and kicked him away while she turned around and used her bow as a baseball bat to hit the face of another runt."... you NEVER hit him in the family jewels. It's just wrong." He shot a series of three plasma balls from his hands hitting three guys in the face.

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that the next time I need to save you." She chanted a spell that summoned a flying, flaming skull and it opened it's mouth shooting a blast at the body of another goon. This was getting boring. Then they were surrounded by more of these guys. Forget boring, good God where were they all coming from? They formed a circle around the two heroes who quickly realized the "predicament" they were in. Doctor Prime used his communicator.

"This is Doctor Prime. Zatanna, come in!"

"Talk to me Helmet Boy." He dismissed the stupid comment for now.

"As fun as it might be to kick these guys butts, I'm getting bored and Miss Magician's running out of arrows. I think there might be some portal or something from where these idiots are coming from. Do you mind finding it and shutting it down?"

"Sure. Can you hold those guys off until I'm done?"

"We'll be fine."

"Alright then. Out."

"We'll be fine?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming you can keep up with me. You can, right?"

"Cocky bastard. Yeah, yeah. Back to back?"

"Sounds like a plan." They got into position and readied themselves for the enemy charge.

"Bring it on!" And they did bring it on. Their bodies for target practice. All you could see was enemies charging into the middle of the circle only to fall down where they stood or get shot back over the crowd. It was a sight to behold. The two heroes didn't notice it but they were doing exactly what the two senior members were doing not too long ago. Like a dance, they rotated around each other, shooting arrows and firing blasts occasionally engaging in hand-to-hand combat for the guys that got too close.

"You know Prime? I really enjoy these moments of ours!" He detected the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you're the one who say's that you like different!"

"Yeah, but still, fighting a bunch of idiots doesn't really qualify as a normal date does it?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but if you wanted normal you came to the wrong place!" They kept going with this back and forth until the "herd" started getting smaller and smaller. 30 seconds later the last enemy fell to the ground.

"You know you two should really hook up. You look nice together. Or at least you do Becca. I don't know about you Prime." He got a little annoyed by that comment but quickly responded, being used to her teasing

Oh yeah. Like you should talk Miss Subtlety. Are you ever going to stop with the helmet jokes?"

"Nope. You're stuck with them until you that thing off. Come on, how bad can it possibly be under there?" She really didn't stop. She knew he didn't like it when people talked to him about covering his face. He did it, he had a good reason to do it and that was all everyone needed to know. But Zatanna never stopped. He was getting pissed off and Miss Magician noticed this.

"Zee! Stop it. You know he gets all grumpy when you talk about the helmet."

"I do not get grumpy!"

"Yeah you do! Look, you're grumpy right now!"

"I am not! Geez, you know what? Have fun locking these guys up. I've got stuff to do." He flew away at top speed, shaking the ground a bit as he did.

"C'mon! Prime? I was just kidding!"

"Great! See what you've done?"

"What? He should know by now that I'm only joking around. I swear sometimes he's like Batman."

"Who's like me?" Zatanna turned around to find Batman and Wonder Woman dragging the unconscious body of the magician, now restrained. Batman was giving her a glare.

"Huh... no one!"

"You sure about that?" He stopped forward, glaring like there was no tomorrow.

"Pretty sure. Yeah."

"Right." He gave Wonder Woman a look that said all it needed to say: _Find out the truth. Tell me about it later._

"Where's Prime?"

"He... took off. Said he got another call." If you could see his face, Batman would have one of his eyebrows raised, but he didn't question the answer given to him. For now.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

She didn't know why she remembered that. Especially now of all times. She had more pressing matters to deal with (AN: Get it? Pressing! She's being squeezed. Anyone?). She concentrated for just enough time to create a shield around her body that started widening the monsters grip. She made it disappear, finally getting free from the beast's grasp.

Now she could fight. And she was going to do it with all her strength. She had to save Doctor Prime or at least, hold of the behemoth until he woke up and could help her again. This was going to be tuff, but if there was something about her that's true it's that no one got her friends in harms-way and got away with it. Especially not the man she loved. It was on now.

* * *

**There you go! The second chapter. You enjoying the story? I hope so. You should definitely tell me if you are. You know, in the review that you're possibly going to make of this chapter. I'd like it if you did. It would be pretty cool. Plus you could tell me if I need to improve in anything. That's just my ideas though. You could say something else. If it isn't flames, good. If it is, well then I guess that sucks for me. But hey, you're free to leave whatever you like. You're even free to leave nothing at all. No matter what you choose, there's always going to be a constant in my stories and that is the all powerful:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes (and dudettes). I hope you're enjoying this story. I know I am. For this one I thought I should just write the whole story than post it all in the same day. Seemed like a good idea at the time. If you are enjoying this feature than I suggest you do so while you can since I won't be updating for a while. It sucks but I've got stuff to do. Anyway, this is getting boring to be a usual author note so I'll end it with:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for my characters, their alter-egos, the plot and that's about it.**

* * *

Miss Magician started attacking the beast with relentless hits one after the other. Trying to overpower it might not have been the best idea, but it was good enough for now. All you could see were the hits from the arrows and the ocasional fling of a spell followed by more arrows. The beast started stumbling a bit. She was doing it. She decided to go for the heavy hit.

She imbued her next arrow with a strong spell that Zatanna had taught her, aimed and took the shot. Turns out it was powerful. Very powerful. As soon as it connected, the arrow exploded in a giant fireball that seemed like it could blow up that city block she was just standing in, but instead the fire didn't propagate. It was being sucked into it's target, causing the most amount of damage possible.

That did the trick. The beast fell backwards, roaring in pain. It wasn't out yet, but she was pretty sure that attack had hurt enough to keep it down for a little bit.

**-FLASHBACK-1 YEAR AGO-**

She was walking through the Watchtower, heading for her room to try to get some sleep. It had been a long night. THEY had just been fighting Metallo! That's right she and Prime had finished off one of the tuffest villains in the book. Sure Superman and Batman showed to help but that's beside the point. Superman congratulated them for it personally. They were star-struck! Well... actually SHE was starstruck. Prime, being one of Superman's mentees, just took the mentor's hand-shake like something completely natural. She, on the other end, didn't. She sort of almost fainted but that's really just a silly, unimportant and absolutely ridiculous detail. Nothing more to say about it.

It's not like she was in love with Superman. She liked him as a boss or leader or whatever and maybe, eventually, as a friend if they ever talked again after this, but that was as far as it would go. Sure she got a bit overwhelmed with the kryptonian's presence at first but that's all. To be truthful, she didn't give the big S a second thought after that less than dignified moment.

No. Her heart belonged to another. To the person she'd come to know better than anyone for the past eight years. Somehow, she didn't know how, but somehow she'd fallen for the misterious, helmet-wearing hero: Dr. Prime. Over the past eight years, they'd met, become great partners, even greater friends.

She'd even told him her secret identity. Even if it was sort of Zattana-blabber-mouth-indirectly. He, unfortunately, hadn't revealed his identity to her. She guessed that it was because he just didn't trust her enough at the time. He'd told her that it wasn't like that. His explanation for not telling her his secret identity was that ever since the exobytes, he thought he didn't have the conditions to have one. Well that was about to change. She decided she could hold off on the sleep for now. She was going to him and she was going to...

"Hey Becca." Bump into him. _Quick, say something!_

"Hey Prime."

"You did good work today. I'm glad that I had you out there to watch my back."

"That's what partners do right?"

"Right." (AN: To say there was a pregnant pause here would be to underrate the moment).

"So..."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." _No! He's walking away! C'mon. Ask him now. Do it stupid!_

"Actually Prime..."

"What?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Not here. C'mon." She grabbed him by the hand and took him to her room.

"So... what are we doing in your room? You're not trying to come onto me are you? 'Cause you're gonna have some trouble with the whole helmet thing."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you... Oh. No. Look, there's no point."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"There's nothing to say?"

"Exactly."

"That's not an excuse anymore. C'mon. I told you who I am."

"Because you decided to. I didn't force you to do it."

"I know you didn't. I just want to know who's behind that helmet. I just want to see your face. Even if it's only one time."

"Look. There's a reason I fly around in a full body suit and it isn't just for the style."

"Then what, you're afraid to get a tan?"

"Funny you should say that." **_To hell with it._** He took off his helmet slowly, eventually showing his shining gold head.

"Oh my god."

"As you can see, I stayed a bit too much time out in the sun." He chuckled to himself at his stupid joke. He was working on his humor. It wasn't working out well.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't... don't know what can happen if I come into direct contact with anyone." She moved her hand slowly to his face. He winced away, grabbing her hand.

"What part of..."

"I'm not afraid of what MIGHT happen. Trust me." He slowly and relunctantly let go of her hand. She started moving in again. Slowly moving towards his face. She touched it with her finger tips. Nothing happened. Than with her whole hand. Still good. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and layed his gloved hand over hers.

"So is your whole body like this?" He took her hand from his face and proceeded in taking of the top half of his suit.

"Yeah." She was in awe at the man that stood before her.

"Why would you want to hide yourself from anyone? You're amazing. Beautiful. Like a light."

"Well, when I came into the Watchtower for the first time to see what I'd gained from the exobyte shower, I came inside a stasis field because Batman had found out that I irradiated this aura of energy when he found me. He told me to wear the suit, because he didn't know what could happen to people if they came in contact with my body at the time. It worked as an insulator, blocking my energy from ever getting to the outside world."

"As he found out what happens?"

"He did some tests. They weren't conclusive, but he said it was harmless."

"So what reason did you have to keep hiding from me? From all of us?"

"I guess I just thought of myself as a monster. I just needed a reason to hide this version of me. I mean here you are, a beautiful woman and you'd be hanging around with, what, a walking light-bulb?"

"Oh Prime..."

"John."

"What?"

"John Gray. That's my real name." She smiled at this. He finally trusted her.

"John. You're not a monster. You're the exact opposite. You're amazing and powerful and incredible. That's why I love you."

"You what?" _Oops. Why did you have to ramble now Becca? Are you really that much of an idiot? Great! Now he knows it all. Might as well tell him all of it. And why the hell am I calling myself an idiot so often? Seriously? It's like having Zatanna in my head._

"That's right John, I love you. Now I don't know how you feel about me but..." _Oh My GOD!_ He kissed her. He forgot how to restrain himself. In truth, his love for her wasn't really immediate. It showed up and grew with time. He'd found out just how wonderful she was, how happy she always seemed. In the beginning it seemed like she was just an annoying woman, always smiling for no aparent reason. But then he found that her happiness just seemed to radiate onto him. Much like he radiated his energy to the world. He liked that about her and so much more. In fact, he was very much liking that she was responding to the kiss. They pulled away and he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"So you are trying to come onto me."

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"You're the one who confessed first." She giggled.

"Idiot. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, this time with a lot more passion put into it. A lot more soul. It's safe to say that things heated up that night.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Great. It's getting back up again. The beast turned to her, ready to attack.

"Hey big guy!" She recognized that voice. The beast soon found who it came from by turning around and getting a large psychic blast to the face. So large, it was enough to knock it back down. He must have been charging it for a while.

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry. I was trying to see how you could get along without me. Wouldn't want to have you slacking off now would I?"

"So that's what it was? I'm guessing you getting hit by this ugly-ass monster was part of your evaluation on me?"

"Very funny. If I remember correctly I believe I heard you yell my name."

"You don't remember. You just hit your head pretty hard and you were hearing things."

"I love you too. Now then, let's get this thing and the genious over there out of comission. After you honey." He did a slight bow and held out his hand in the direction of the beast.

"Such a gentleman." They both lept against the beast ready to save the day again...

* * *

**So here it is. The end of the chapter. I know it's not exactly the greatest thing ever but it's not over yet. Don't forget, you CAN review in this chapter as well as in the others. There's no constriction or barrier stoping you from doing it. Just sayin'. Now before you either go to do something else or keep on reading, 2 more things:**

**1: I have another story that I uploaded here in the DCUO fics: "The Beauty And The Beast... Sort Of". Again, it is another romance but with just the right amount of action. You'll get more details on that once/if you look for it. It is M-rated so watch out for that little detail. **

**2: THANKS FOR WATCHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup? You feelin' all good? Ready for a new chapter of but-kicking, superhero-loving and other random awesome stuff? 'Cause if you are great, if not, TURN BACK NOW! (just kidding. Please don't go!) Anyway I'm not going to make you wait too long so just go ahead and read. And:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC comics or anything DC related except for what I already named before. Also I like chocolate-chipped cookies. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

* * *

They jumped at the beast hitting it with their best shots. Their combined power brought the beast on it's knees.

"Prime! Maneuver 13!"

"Copy!" He got in position. She ran towards him, he back-flipped getting on his hands and holding that position. She jumped on top of his feet while concentrating her energy on a spear-like shield that enveloped her body. Finally he pushed up with all his strength, shooting her at her target: the monsters head. She hit the beasts skull but didn't get more than 10 inches in.

"Ok... you're going to need something better than that." He started shooting blasts at random weak-points in the beasts physiology. Or assumed weak-points.

"Definitely. We need the big guns." She started firing her arrows. The beast was holding it's head a little bit noticing the blood that got out of it. It roared at the two heroes with enough strength that they had to cover their faces to avoid the sound waves.

"This is Doctor Prime! Watchtower do you read!" The calm yet alerted voice of the Martian Manhunter came in through the other side.

"This is Watchtower. How are you handling yourselves down there?"

"Not that great. We need support now. We're talking heavy hitters. We need something strong to bring this thing down."

"I'll see what I can do." **_Awesome._**

"So what did he say?"

"He's working on it!"

"Working on it? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we have to hold this thing of until backup arrives."

"Great! Just great!"

"Oh come on. We've been through worse."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

At this point, with a reality-defying beast in front of their eyes, ready to kill them, both Miss Magician and Dr. Prime remembered their previous battles. The small fish, the big guns, the teams of villains and the individual criminals, the magicians, the psychos, the evil masterminds.

And they both realized... they HAD been through worse. Both alone and together, they had triumphed over everything they had been put through. Every time they suffered and withered in pain, they got back up again. In the past 8 years and especially in this last one, to no small part because they were looking out for each other. Helping the other pull through. They had even conquered the great adversary that is love.

They came back from their "small" flashback of victory just at the right time. They dodged the incoming punch from the beast and with a new resolve and a smile in both faces, they struck at it with strength they didn't know they had. She concentrated as much magical energy as she could in her hands resorting to her inner energy as well as the energy that her own mystical beasts were giving her. She moved that to one steel-tiped arrow, pulled back on the bow, aimed and released sending the arrow flying at top speed towards its target. He took all the telekinetic energy he could muster up and expelled it with one devastating punch.

They did what was asked of them. They held back the beast. It was down. Not out, but down. And no soon had it crumbled to the ground, their backup arrived. Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Cyborg and Nightwing. This one was definitely down for the count.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Took you long enough. We left it all ready for you. Just knock it out or kill it or whatever."

"Where are you going?"

"Did you see what we just did? We need a moment to catch our breath." The others had a confused expression on their faces.

"I swear you guys are unique. Who calls time out from a fight of this size?"

"Just do what you came here to do!"

"Fine double M. God, you can get so pushy sometimes." The four heroes charged at the beast with all they had, taking it down permanently after ten minutes. Meanwhile John and Rebecca admired the fight.

"Not bad huh?"

"Not bad at all. A bit sloppy here and there, but it works."

"Who's sloppy?"

"You guys."

"What?" Rebecca explained. Sort of.

"You four do a lot of **ZOOM!**, **KABOOM! **and** KABLAAM! **but there's no **WOW!** or **ZWISH!** to it. You know what I mean?" The erratic hand movemments didn't help in the explanation.

"Not really. But hey, if you're feeling up to it, the main baddy is still up. You can take him out. Maybe show us some of that **ZWISH!** you're talking about."

"Sure thing! Be right back." The wonder duo shot of in the direction of the magician hitting him from every side with perfect harmony and some would say a dash of beauty to it. The four older leaguers stood in awe, mouths hanging open.

"What the... How..?"

"All in a days work?"

"Oh no Prime. WE did all in a day's work. You two were just... wow. That was just beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks Cassie. That's actually very sweet of you." Nightwing spoke next with his ever growing smirk.

"No, she's right. You two must be like but-kicking soul mates or something."

"That or you just really need to get some alone time."

"You started out great. Why did you have to ruin the moment?" He chuckled at this.

"Hey. It's what I do. I'm here to tell bad jokes and kick-ass."

"And... what? You ran out of ass to kick?" Everyone laughed at this.

"Something like that."

"You got this right guys? We've got some stuff to do." Again Nightwing responded.

"Yeah we'll cover for you. And don't feel like you have to work tomorrow. You have all the time in the world."

"Let it go you dick." (AN: Hehehe. Dick. Yes I did just go there. What?) Before they left there was something that still needed to be done.

"I will get my revenge! You have not seen the last of Darius Black!"

"Could you hold on a second honey?"

"Sure thing baby. Go on." Miss Magician walked to the villain with the now broken nose and, with a smile, punched it as hard as she could.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Shut up! I've had enough of you for one day." After that, she rejoined Prime and they both beamed up to the Watchtower, ready to spend some time together. The others stayed down on Earth not only to make sure that Darius got arrested, but also to laugh at him.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter 4. Wonderful right? Or maybe not. You'll have to be the judge of that by writing a review. Lenghthy or short it doesn't matter, so long as you write it. I'll be happier either way. Next chapter: the alone time. Also because I wouldn't want to disapoint you beautiful people:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. It's me again. You're probably getting sick of me already. And it's only been four chapters! But it's ok. I understand. Great thing you came back. Now you can read all about Doctor Prime's and Miss Magician's night. It'll be good. Or at least I think it will be. It seemed pretty good when I wrote it. So... I guess I'll get out of your hair and let you read the chapter. Not before you read the disclaimer though. The all-mighty one:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for the characters, the plot and the will and time I took to make this author note up (It didn't take very long, as you might imagine).**

* * *

The two heroes arrived at the Watchtower beaten, battered, torn and smiling? Some other heroes thought it was weird, the others who knew who they were just smiled as well and moved on.

"You know, that punch to his nose was a stroke of genious."

"Please let's not talk about work. I just want to have one good night's rest."

"With me right?"

"Yes. With you." He went to kiss her. She dodged.

"Uh-uh. Don't even think about it. I've got to shower first and you've got to do... whatever it is you do after a battle."

"Change into regular clothes and prep tonight's movie?"

"Popcorn included."

"That's kind of a given when I prep for movie night."

"Yeah yeah, just go. Move it."

"Yes ma'am." Before she got out of his reach he moved in and slapped her ass. It resonated through the Watchtower. Thank god there weren't that many people there at the time. She glared, stunned at him sending out a silent message: _You'll pay for that mister._ He went to his room and she walked to hers. She got in, stripped of her now bloody clothes and walked into the shower. As she washed away the blood and pain she looked at herself through the mirror she had in the shower.

God, she was a mess. Her skin had some scars from the previous encounters with villains that gave her more than just a scratch (all of them hidden from the general public's view of course), one of her eyes was starting to get a purple shade and believe it or not her hair was apparently horrible (AN: how she managed that I do not know. What with it being neck-short and all). So in a quick fashion and resorting to her magical abilities she healed up the cuts and bruises and the swollen eye. And although her magic was powerful and could bring so many people to their knees, or heal the ugliest wounds, she had to deal with her hair the old fashioned way.

He, as promised, changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and flew back to her room starting the process of picking a movie, prep-ing the popcorn and cleaning up the room a bit.

"Good God, I don't know how she lives in this mess."

"I'm not up here that long..." She paced towards him, already dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, drying her hair in a towel.

"Unfortunately."

"... so I just leave stuff where they are. Plus it's not THAT bad." She looked around inquisitively.

"No. It's not. It's just you. And I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." A small kiss. No reason. No meaning between the lines. Just a kiss.

"So... what's tonight's choice of entertainment?"

"Pride And Prejudice." (AN: I warned you. I'm a romantic. It's just how it is. Deal with it).

"Nice. And the popcorn?" As she finished her question the microwave finished it's process. He opened it's door with his mind, lifted the bag, opened it and poured it's contents into a bowl.

"I have to admit, you are very useful around here." He chuckled at her joke.

"Maybe one of these days I'll come over here and clean up the room."

"Maybe... we'll see."

"What? You don't want me to?"

"Well just because you can do something for me it doesn't mean you should. Ah, but who am I kidding? You'll probably do it anyway."

"Just one of the reasons you love me."

"Just one of them." She kissed him, he responded. They sat down and Prime hovered the bowl to his hands, starting the movie afterwards. They watched it intently, enjoying the story of love between the two "main characters", wondering how they could relate to them, occasionally glancing at each other. John ran his fingers through her hair every once in a while. She gave small moans of enjoyment in response.

At the end of it, Rebecca was asleep. Peacefully and beautifully asleep. And that's just it. At this point they weren't Doctor Prime and Miss Magician. They were John and Rebecca. That's just one of the many things that he found out he liked, no, loved about her. She could see the line between herself and her alter-ego and she could set that line with no problem whatsoever. She wasn't obsessed with her life as a hero, but she didn't discriminate that side of it either. She embraced both sides of herself as one, just like she embraced his just as fully.

Speaking of embracing he had to get her to bed or she'd wake up sore. She didn't like that and he learned his lesson the first time. They might have only been dating for half a year, but the first morning she woke up like that was definitely one of the worst days of his life. She was grumbling and complaining all day. He even joked that she was grumpy. She got the connection and striked him with a glare first and a major but-kicking in training later that day. He wasn't making the same mistake twice.

So he gently lifted her head from his lap, got up and lifted her up, holding her bridal style. She instinctively moved closer to the warm body that was carrying her. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Just as he was turning around she grabbed his arm.

"Stay." He smiled and moved to the other side of the bed. He took his shirt off, got under the covers and held her carefully.

"I'm not going anywhere." He dimmed the light irradiating from his body and both dozed off into sleep.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Was it good? I tried to do it as calm as possible, you know slow down the rhythm . Also, as you may have noticed, I used their "real" names in the end there. A small touch, but one that brings humanity to the characters. Or, at least I thought it did. Tell me if I hit the jackpot or if I was left a few numbers short of it by reviewing this chapter. And of course, let's not forget the closing curtain:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there. Chapter 6, ladies and gentleman. That's right. Six. Did you know that's actually one of my lucky numbers? No? Well now you do. Anyway go on and read:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for my characters their backgrounds and the plot of this story. And that's it. Now comes the chapter...**

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER**

She woke up, feeling happy and invigorated, ready for a new day. John had spent the night in her room again. They had quite the run-in with Clayface. She got a nasty cut across her belly. It got healed up, partly due to her magic, partly due to John's healing aura. Speaking of John, he was nowhere to be found. He probably had to go to his own room. Or train, or something. Still it didn't hurt to try calling for him.

"John? You in here?" No answer. She got up, rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"John?" Still nothing. She looked to her room, clearly now, and noticed it was clean. Very clean. She thinks they didn't even give her the room this clean. She looked to the bedside table and found a note. She read it to herself:

**_I finally cleaned up this apocalyptic mess you call a room :D. Sorry to leave you like this. I got a call from J'onn to help Superman escort Livewire. I wont take long. I've got something for you. Love you. John._**

_So he's out saving the world. And he didn't invite me. Well then I guess I'll have to teach him to nev..._

"Miss Magician this is Martian Manhunter come in." She went to her communicator and hit the button to answer back.

"Miss Magician here. What's up J'onn?"

"You need to come to the Monitor Womb ASAP." His tone had her worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Dr. Prime needs your help." As soon as she heard John's name she was dressing up in a not-messed-up costume, picked up her bow and quiver and...

"I'm on my way." She flew to the Monitor Womb, landing soundly on the ground when she reached it, worry evident in her face.

"What's happened?"

"Well, Prime was called to help Superman..."

"I know that part. Skip to the one where it goes wrong."

"Livewire got free and both Prime and Superman are trying to fight and subdue her again."

"Well with Superman there, what's the hold up?"

"Apparently Livewire hid some liquified Kriptonyte in her suit before being captured and she's bathed her hands with it."

"Which means now she's not only shooting electricity from her hands, she's shooting kriptonyte too."

"Exactly."

"Well then, beam me down." J'onn got on the speakers.

"Everyone clear the Monitor Womb platform. Beaming in progress." He nodded to Rebecca one last time before hitting the respective button.

**-MEANWHILE, THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY... WAY DOWN-**

"Watch out Superman!" Prime threw a few pieces of what used to be a nearby building towards the path of Livewire's shot. He knew if his mentor got hit with at least one of those shots, he'd be down for the count. And that'd be bad. Really bad.

"Thanks."

"Sure thin... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Prime got hit in the back, screaming in pain.

"Prime!" Superman tried hitting Livewire with his heat vision but she jumped to a nearby electric cable moving along its length for a while before getting of again.

"You can try Superman, but you'll never stop me!"

"Let's see if you feel like that once I've locked you up again."

"Oh please. How do you intend to do TTHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA..." She was shot up in the air. She landed hard on the ground, opening a small crater in the ground.

"With his help. Livewire, meet Doctor Prime." As he said this another entity joined them. One who shot at Superman in the back with an explosive round powerful enough to knock him on his knees and forcing Prime to let Livewire out of his sight to protect himself from the blast. Livewire acted on this oportunity to take a shot on Prime. It connected knocking him down on his feet again.

"What took you so long Toyman?"

"I had to pick up a few new toys on the way. I wouldn't want our friends to feel bored from playing with the same old ones over and over."

"Whatever, just shoot them while they're down." Another female voice spoke up.

"Too late." An arrow flew to the middle of the two villains exploding on contact, knocking both to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" This time Prime did the introduction:

"Livewire, Toyman, this is Miss Magician. She specializes in archery, magic and ass-kicking." She mock-bowed

"Charmed." She shot another arrow, wraping Toyman in a net. He cut his way out with a saw and got on his feet. Livewire stood by his left.

"You two are gonna die!"

"Sure sparky. Let's see if you keep singing the same tune when you're down for the count."

"Stop talking, start playing!" At this Toyman shot another one of his explosive rounds. Prime redirected it with his mind against Livewire, and she used her electric abilities to turn it around again.

"Well that sucks."

"Good effort though." Just as they were dodging out of the explosive's path, along appeared a certain nigh invencible kriptonian getting hit with the round himself. This time he only had to squat to maintain his center of gravity.

"I got your back. Now you two. I hear you're quite the dinamic duo so you go ahead and take Toyman for now. I've got Livewire."

"Are you sure Superman?"

"I can take her. Go on."

"Alright. You're the boss. C'mon double M." They moved to intercept with Toyman.

"You're not the ones I want to play with. I want Superman!" He started shooting again. This time Prime was ready for it. He created a mental barrier, shielding him and Miss Magician, who stood beside him.

"What's the plan here?"

"I draw his fire, you flank him."

"That simple." The next words dragged out of his mouth.

"You'd be surprised with how many fall for that. Now go on. These explosives aren't exactly easy to block."

"Alright, alright. Grumpy."

"I am not grumpy." She grinned at his response and flew around the back of the building, hitting Toyman with another net arrow wraping him and knocking him down. He was about to free himself again, but at this time Doctor Prime moved in, taking all his weapons and gadgets from him.

"Aww... party-pooper."

"Shut up you psycho."

"Oh, grumpy are we." That did it. Prime hit the villain with a psychic vibration that put him unconscious.

"I am not grumpy." Turning to their right side, they could see Superman dodging several shots from Livewire, trying to knock her down.

"Try all you want, you won't get near me." He nodded to Prime. He got the message.

"I don't need to." She got thrown to the wall to her left, knocking against it with enough strenghth to go uncounscious.

"Good job you two."

"It's not done yet." Miss Magician went to Livewire and removed all the kriptonyte from her hands.

"Now it's done."

"Thanks. I got this, you two can go on."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Plus Power Girl's on her way."

"Oh. Ok then. Come on. See you around Superman." Prime and Miss Magician flew away side by side enjoying this little moment they had alone. They were sure it wouldn't repeat itself until nightfall. After a bit of silence Rebecca spoke.

"So..."

"So?"

"About the note."

"Oh, right. It can wait. After all, we've got the world to save." She smiled.

"Right." At this point he got a call from the Martian Manhunter saying that Green Lantern needed help out near Mercury. An alien race was trying to take over the planet and use it as an HQ from which they could travel to Earth to enslave it's people. If Brainiac failed, these guys weren't going far either.

"Copy that. Doctor Prime out."

"See you later?"

"Sure." They kissed (AN: while FLYING!) and went their separate ways.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Great or craptastic? Let me know in the reviews and fell free to move on to the next chapter if you want.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello. How are you doing? Enjoying the show? I hope so. Now this is where the action picks up. I'm pretty sure you're not expecting what comes next. Well actually you can pretty much guess what comes right after this, but I'm talking about the story. You probably understood what I meant. To be honest I'm really just stalling to see if I can increase the size of the author note. You know, since it seems to have caught on. … Right, anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related. And after so much mentioning of DC you can pretty much guess who owns all of this.**

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Miss Magician and Doctor Prime had just finished stopping a couple of grocery store robberies, one car theft, a small time super-villain and were on their way to stop a bank robbery turned hostage situation.

"Really J'onn? Anything else while we're down here? Maybe you want us to get you a bagel or something." Through the ear-piece came the smooth-voiced reply of the Martian Manhunter.

"No, thank you. I already hate. And sarcasm isn't going to stop these thugs from turning that hostage situation into something worse."

"I hate to say it honey, but he's right. You need to calm down." Miss Magician laughed at this.

"I need to calm down? This coming from the guy who just a few ours earlier sent Toyman into unconsciousness for speaking the wrong words." Prime knew she was right by saying that, but he was going to get his point across no matter what.

"And that coming from the woman who kicked several men in their jewels because she was having enough of them." She huffed out at this.

"You know they had it coming. And don't give me that crap about not doing it because it's wrong".

_**God this woman is stubborn.**_ "Look, all jokes aside, calm down. If you don't want to do this, I can handle it alright?"

"Of course I want to do it! But don't you think this is pushing too far? Seriously with all the new... Wait what did you say?"

"What?"

"You can handle them?"

"Well, yeah."

"All of them?"

"There can't be that many." And along came the ever-cool Martian Manhunter to give the information.

"Thermal scans show that there are 6 hostiles in the building. 3 in the main hall, 2 in the roof and 1 in the back entrance."

"And you can handle that?"

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Absolutely."

"10 bucks says you can't." Prime was surprised to say the least. Maybe a little shocked too.

"Are you seriously suggesting gambling over this?"

"Why? You afraid?"

"For the hostages, yeah. Their lives are at stake in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh please, we both know you're first move is to protect the hostages with a shield." If you could see his face (which you couldn't), he'd be raising one of his eyebrows.

"Alright, you want to play that game? Than 20 says I can do it without triggering any alarms."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"That's my little secret. Why? You afraid?"_ Oh, it's on big guy._

"20 bucks. Let's see what you got?" They stopped, hovering above the roof of the bank. Prime took of his helmet and handed it to Miss Magician. She looked at him confused.

"Why do I want this?"

"It's got thermal and Sonar vision. So you can keep track of my progress. Those 20$ are mine."

"Yeah right. Don't forget to call for help when you get shot at. I'll be right here."

"Just put on the helmet." Once she did she noticed that the visor was already showing image in thermal view.

"To change to sonar, just say the word 'Sonar' and the helmet will change on it's own."

"Copy that." He started hovering down to the roof of the bank getting into direct view of one of the thugs.

_Seriously Prime you just started and you're already..._ Than she saw the thug fall down only then to be hovered down into Police custody.

_What the... How did he..._ The second guy was down. But instead of being transported to the front of the building to be arrested she saw the body floating down to the back entrance. Prime was still on the roof. He put his hands to his head and soon the body he had just dropped started moving again. Prime had taken over it. He knocked on the door. She faintly heard a 'dude, open the door' quip. After a few seconds the man at the back entrance opened the door and soon fell to the ground like the previous goon. Prime stopped clutching at his head and hovered the two body's from the back to the front of the building and, again, laid them down near the cops. He floated down and entered the building.

Now her view was a bit more obstructed so she did as instructed and spoke the word 'Sonar' and soon saw a wave of sorts go through the world around her. As it passed the building, several body's started popping up inside it. The hostages, the 3 thugs and Prime. She didn't know how he was doing it but he was walking right in the middle of the room and no one was giving him a second glance. There was no reaction from the hostages, the thugs, no one. He was just strolling by in her eyes. So he walked calmly to the back of the first goon at the far end of the hall and choked him into unconsciousness, hiding the body afterward. Soon he was moving to the other two who were by the door. Just as he was reaching them one of them turned around and looked straight at Prime.

She drew in a breath quickly , thinking he had been found and he was going to start to get shot at and from what she saw he hadn't even raised the barrier around the hostages yet. She started flying towards the front of the bank, but noticed that the goon didn't react to his presence there. Prime was clutching his head again this time, controlling the body of the goon hidden behind the pillar. The body and the goon seemed to exchange a word or two and then the one near the door turned back around. The body sat down and suddenly lost all signs of movement as Prime stopped clutching his head once again. He finally raised himself, grabbed the heads of the two goons and knocked them together. The hostages were surprised, to say the least and Rebecca let out that breath she was holding, perplexed at how John could have handled this situation as he did. She was stunned. She flew down in time to see him untying the last of the hostages and floating the unconscious body's of the goons to the police cars. She took of the helmet.

"How the hell did you do that? I could see you fine and yet you obviously stepped into the line of fire of two goons and walked around here like it was totally normal."

"That right there is my secret. You could see me, because you had the helmet, but they couldn't because I was like this." He suddenly disappeared. Turned invisible.

"Since when can you do that?"

"I've been training for a few weeks to master the technique. It was pretty hard at first."

"What do you mean, technique?" He became visible again.

"Well technically I'm not turning invisible. It's kind of hard to explain but basically what I'm doing is erasing my image form people's brains. So, in practice, they don't perceive me to be in the room." He grinned slightly.

"And talking about perception, I believe you owe me 20$."

"I guess, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a money pouch on my belt." She handed him his helmet. He put it on.

"I'll tell you what: you come to dinner with me tonight and I'll forget all about the bet." Rebecca was surprised it wasn't a more ridiculous request. Usually he'd ask her to admit that he's a genius and that she was wrong. He said it was good for his ego. To compensate for how he looked. So this time she smiled to herself.

"You got it." _I was planing on dining with you anyway. Sucker._

_**I heard that.**_

_God dammit!_

* * *

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And actually, now that I think about it, this is the first chapter so far that doesn't have an author note in the middle of it. Could it be that I finally stopped doing it? It's a sign. There is a God!...**

**Sorry. That was a bit over dramatic. I'm a little over-the-top sometimes. Before you move on though, I ask only one thing of you: review. Please. It makes me happy. It'll make you feel better to know that you contributed to someone else's happiness by doing such a simple thing. Go on. Do it. You know you wanna'. Go ahead. Also:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Me again. I hope you're ready for more action. I expect to finish this fic in another 2 chapters. After this one I mean. After this you can just check out the next story: "The Beauty & the Beast... Sort Of" that I talked about earlier. Now this is just a giant story split into 2 different fics. Both of them are capable of being stand alone stories but I'd recommend reading both. Now then, moving on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related. I'm gonna' take a wild guess and say that you guys (and gals) don't own any of this either.**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING... IN THE WATCHTOWER... IN JOHN'S ROOM...**

She stirred awake, still half-asleep, but quickly becoming aware of her surroundings. John had softly shaken her awake.

"Hmm... Good morning." He smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I thought you had to go to work today and it's 9:30 so..."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?! Oh man, my boss is going to kill me!" She got out of bed in an incredibly fast manner and flew to the bathroom. She took one of the quickest showers in the history of mankind and threw on some clothes. Meanwhile John watched with interest and a slight smirk on his face. She saw and glared. Kind of. She was still a bit asleep, so the only thing it did was increase John's smirk.

"This isn't funny John!"

"It's a bit funny." She glared again and stepped closer with her finger raised to his face, speaking along the way.

"If I wasn't so late I would slap you right now."

"Oh please, don't let time stop you. You're welcome to try when you come back."

"Oh believe me, I will. And you're gonna' regret it."

"I'm sure I will. But until then I can still watch you being all flustered and that is more than worth you're attempted slap." Now she was mad.

"Just because of that you can forget any plans you might have tonight with me."

"Now that's just unfair." He had a mock pout on his face. She didn't buy it.

"One more word from you and you can forget sleeping with me for 2 weeks." John was in a good mood, but not nearly good enough to risk that, so he stopped talking. He didn't stop smiling though. She hurriedly picked up her bag, gave herself a once-over to make sure everything was alright and got out of the room to go back to planet level.

**THAT AFTERNOON... AT, SHALL WE SAY, 8:00... YEAH... **

She logged of her computer. Finally. She was supposed to clock out at 7:00 but her boss had her finish up on the paperwork that no one wanted to do. No one meaning absolutely no one. Thank God she was a fast writer and reader. If not she might have been stuck there until 9:00. She picked up her bag and said goodbye to the cleaning lady, getting out of the office floor and stepping out into the summer sunset.

It was probably her favorite time of day. When the sun painted the sky in several tones of orange and dark yellows. Yep, she was definitely happy to have gotten out at this time. She started walking down the street, occasionally wishing a good evening to people who said the same to her. Her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. John. She smirked. Probably trying to apologize for their little moment in the morning. She was about to pick up when someone picked her up by her feet and flew her away. She was shocked at first, but soon looked up to see it was... Darius Black. What the heck was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in prison? And how did he find out she was Miss Magician? _Wait. Don't rush to conclusions Becca._ _He might just be using you as bait to lure out some other hero._ So she did what a normal woman would do in this situation. She screamed her lungs out.

"Stop screaming human. I know who you are." _Human? And what are you, a god? And why does his voice sound so weird? _Then she looked to his eyes and saw her answer. They were pitch-black. _He's probably been possessed. Ok, that explains a few things. Let's see who or what's possessing him._

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What matters is that you know the human called John Gray also know as Doctor Prime." _This thing wants John? Jesus, what did he do to this guy?_

"What if I do? What do you want with him?"

"You don't need to know. I only need you to contact him."

"Well I would but I left my purse on the floor along with my phone when you picked me up so..."

"Don't lie to me! You have a communicator in you're right ear. Use it to contact him." _Damn, this guy did his homework._

"Fine. I'm doing it, see?" She went to her ear and activated the communicator.

"John? John, are you there?"

"Yeah. What's going on? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up."

"I know. Look I'm in a bit of a pinch here."

"What is it?" Then the one possessing Darius took her ear piece and spoke into it.

"I have you're loved one John Gray. If you want her, meet me in Pier 6 in the west side docks in exactly 15 minutes. If you don't comply, I will kill her."

"Who is this?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. All that matters is that you do as I say."

"Look, whoever is speaking, be warned: you touch one hair on that woman's head and you will die."

"You have 14 minutes and 35 seconds to get there."

"No listen to me, I will..." The line went dead.

**UP IN THE WATCHTOWER...**

"Crap!" John was in such emergency he didn't even bother to dress up in his costume. He grabbed the nearest pieces of clothing he could find, Rebecca's bow and her quiver and ran to the nearest teleporter.

"Hold on Becca."

**MEANWHILE... BACK ON EARTH...**

"So what's you're plan big guy? John get's here than what?"

"It is none of you're concern human. Now stop talking before I make you." He finished saying this and quickly turned around grabbing... air apparently.

"Glad you could join us John Gray." He appeared into view, struggling to get out of Black's choking grasp. He forced the words out of his mouth.

"Black? What do you want?"

"I am not the man you defeated. I'm using this worthless sack of meat as a means to an end. Mr. Black was already in touch with dark magic. It made it easier to possess him. As you can imagine, breaking out of you're pitiful 'prisons' was no problem at all." Darius threw him to the ground with great force, opening a small crater in the ground.

"John!" John rushed at him and just before he was about to strike at Black, he stroke back, hitting the golden man in the face knocking him down again.

"Who are you?"

"I am the only one who deserves the power you have."

"So that's what this is about? My power?"

"You hold more potential than you could possibly know. I am the one who can reach that potential."

"If this is about that, than let her go. This is between you and me." The entity using the sorcerer's body laughed.

"Of course. This petty female as fulfilled her purpose." He threw her to the ground next to John. She hit her head. She was bleeding badly.

"Rebecca! Rebecca? Wake up Rebecca!" She didn't answer. She took a breath. Short and shallow, but a breath all the same. She was still alive. Unconscious, but alive. He dropped the bow and quiver next to her.

"I'll be right back baby. Just hang on. For me."

"Come on Gray. Face me and perish!"

"You want a fight?" He raised himself and hovered above Rebecca's body. He balled his hands into fists.

"Bring it on!" Black charged at him. He waited. He was raising his hand and balling it into a fist. Just as the hit was about to connect, John lifted a mental barrier, knocking his enemy back. Now John rushed his target, taking him down to ground level. He started punching him as hard as he could, opening a hole in the ground with Black's head.

"C'mon! What happened to the perish talk? Was that all it was? Huh?! Answer me!" Black laughed.

"Oh no you ignorant scum. I'm just getting started." As he said this he pushed John back, hitting him with a quick succession of three magical blasts to the torso. John got on one knee, trying to fight off the pain. Just as his enemy was about to fire one last blast, he rolled out of the way. Another blast. Another roll. This time he hid behind the nearby warehouse. He clutched his belly, groaning in pain. **Damn this guy packs a punch. **One minute passed.

"Come on Gray. Hiding will only prolong the inevi..." He heard an explosion. Then another. Then another. He got out of his hiding spot to see what was happening. It was Rebecca. She was on a knee, her forehead now blacked out by her drying blood, firing explosive arrows and flinging spells as fast as she could. So fast in fact that Black was starting to stumble back. She kept firing, Darius kept looking for cover and John was in awe.

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. In the next chapter you'll experience the continuation of the battle. We have some question's left unanswered. Who is the mysterious entity taking over Darius body? What could he possibly know about Prime's power that he doesn't know already? Will you review this chapter? Only time will tell. Or at least the time it takes for you to write the review (or not) and move on to the next chapter (or not... again). Until then (or not... X 3):**

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Epic battle of Doom. Part 2. S#$%" about to get real. But before that let's not forget about the oh so lovely disclaimer that just makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or not. I personally hate it. But it's gotta' be done. So here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for the previously mentioned characters/plot. That being said I'm running out of stupid jokes or... anything really to write after this thing.**

Black hovered himself to ground level so as to get more balance and to find some sort of advantage. Rebecca kept shooting her arrows. John was still stunned by her sight.

"Baby, could you do me a favor? Stop gawking, start hitting. Now!" That brought him back to reality. John took off at top speed. His target: Darius Black. Sure enough, with his enemy too worried about blocking Rebecca's arrows, he struck him down, executing a back flip before he could fire at him.

Black got up and dusted himself off, wiping the blood streaming down from the edge of his mouth. He grinned, his eyes void of any life. Rebecca stepped next to John and both took a battle stance.

"The disadvantages of using a human body: it's vulnerable. Absolutely ridiculous." John spoke up.

"You said before I have potential I don't know about. What are you talking about? And why do you want it?"

"You couldn't possibly comprehend all that your powers have to offer. As for why I want them, it's really quite simple. When I combine you're powers with mine I'll have achieved immortality. And with it, conquering your world, your solar system, your whole universe will be that much easier." This time Rebecca had to speak up.

"How do you expect to gain immortality with his mental abilities?" This time Black laughed out loud.

"You think I'm after that? I don't want those ridiculous 'powers'. I seek your other abilities." John was confused.

"I don't have any other abilities."

"Oh, but you do. Your 'aura', as you call it. That is what I seek."

"What?"

"Enough talk. You two will have plenty of time to do that once you DIE!" He threw his hands forward hitting the two heroes, with a massive blast of energy, that would have killed any normal man or woman. Thankfully John acted fast enough to raise a mental barrier in front of them before the blast hit. The two got up.

"This guy packs a punch." They dodged another blast.

"No kidding. We need to move fast." Another blast, another dodge. Rebecca responded by throwing a three-arrow volley at Black. He blocked and fired back forcing them to move again. They looked at their foe from their new-found cover. Rebecca had a plan. She grinned. John looked at her and smiled as well.

John took of into the air flying around the area and dodging shots throwing a few of his Black's way every once in a while.

"So you finally decided to come out of hiding. Ready to die are you?"

"Not really. To be honest I'm just stalling."

"What are you talking aboOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Rebecca had appeared. And she punched him in the nose, striking him with an uppercut right after that. Then, to finish, she kicked him in the crotch. Black fell to the ground. Clutching at his... precious. She grinned.

"Ouch. Honey, what did I tell you about that?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no! Rule update: you can kick the bad guys jewels any time. So long as they deserve it."

"I think I can live with those terms." Black groaned in pain.

"What did you do?" Rebecca leaned down and spoke to him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, whoever you are. It doesn't matter how powerful you get. If you're in a man's body, I can take you down." Then she got up and kicked him again. In the stomach. She shrugged to John.

"I felt like two times in the same guy would be overkill."

"Good call."

"Speaking of call. I need to call someone that can help us exorcise this guy or something." John grinned.

"So long as it's not Zatanna." Rebecca glared.

"Don't even go there." She moved her hand to her communicator.

"Miss Magician here. Max, pick up."

"Maxwell Strong, magical services at your disposal. How can I be of service?" She laughed a little. John glared.

"I need you to meet me at my coordinates. I think we've got some kind of spirit possessing a bad guy. I need you to do you're thing."

"Well if he's possessing a bad guy what's the problem?"

"The spirit's worse than the guy." Strong laughed threw the inter-comm.

"Alright. I'll be there in five."

"Make that two. You need to hurry."

"Copy that. Strong out."

"So... Max uh?" She chuckled lightly.

"Oh John, are you jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I only want to know who he is."

"Sounded like you wanted to do more than that to me." He glared.

"So..."

"I met him during a mission. He's under the guidance of Wonder Woman, like me. He's actually a pretty decent sorcerer. A low level one, but still good."

"Low level?"

"Yeah. A low level sorcerer is basically someone who can't master all the mystical arts. In his case, he can only master fire-based magic. But that only means he's got more experience with that specific type of magic than any other sorcerer. He can do some pretty crazy stuff."

"Like exorcising this guy."

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I'm guessing he'll like burn the demon out of Black's soul or something." John nodded in response.

"That is pretty cool. Anything else I should know?" Rebecca knew where this was going.

"Actually, yes. He is in a relationship. With someone we don't know. He's been very secretive about it actually."

"WATCH OUT!" They both looked up to see a man dressed in jeans, a red, white and black t-shirt and sneakers throwing himself at them apparently. As they soon found out, he wasn't aiming for them but to the spot right in front of them, standing in the path of Black's energy blast. In the end, Max had a hole in his torso. The blast had pierced him, going threw him and grazing Rebecca's knee, making her fall down into the ground.

Seeing this happen John's eyes lit up and he started glowing, stronger than ever. He first looked around himself, Rebecca stunned and wondering what was happening. As he clenched his hand, the glow went to it.

"Nooo!"He aimed at Black and fired, knocking him out. Rebecca saw the whole thing, now looking at John confused and shocked. He looked back at her.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Then his eyes widened. He looked at Max.

"He'll be fine."

"What do you mean he'll be fine? He has a whole in his belly the size of a basketball!" As he ranted at Rebecca he didn't notice Strong shaking and mumbling in the ground.

"Seriously how can he possibly be fine?"

"Dude. She said I'll be fine."

"Yeah but sti... Wait, what? Strong?" He had his eyes open, and the wound was starting to get seared close by... fire. Soon enough he didn't have any trace of a wound. He got up and extended his hand to John.

"Maxwell Strong. Fire-based magician, martial artist master and all around bad-ass." John shook his hand.

"Uh... I'm..."

"Doctor Prime. I know. Rebecca told me about you. You two are dating right?" Rebecca smiled and spoke up.

"Yeah. And speaking of dating, don't you want to tell us who you're seeing Maxie? We promise we won't tell." He smiled at Rebecca.

"Sorry, but I'm not talking." He walked to Black's body and scorched some drawings on the ground.

"I'm gonna' find out sooner or later you know. In fact if you don't talk..." She nudged John's arm. _Go along with this._

"... I'll ask Prime here to read your mind." Max lifted a finger at Rebecca.

"Give me a second." His eyes went fire-red. He lifted his hands and spoke with a dark, two-toned voice.

"lleh ot ti hsinab dna lous siht ni gnidih live eht hcrocs leaB fo seriF!" **(AN: Skip this part, I'll explain later) **Black's body moved a few times before a dark mist with eyes and a mouth came out of it, immediately entering into spontaneous combustion, finally disappearing. Max's eyes went normal again.

"What were we talking about?"

"You're secret love."

"Oh, right. And you said he'd read my mind if I didn't tell? Right."_**I doubt he'd want to come in here. Screw it.**_

"Remember that one time..."

**And there it is. One more chapter to go. Hope you enjoyed the battle. And now I made you even more intrigued. Who is this Maxwell Strong? And what the hell does his love life have to do with John's and Rebecca's? That, my friends is related to the next fic which I think you should definitely read. BTW, Max said "Fires of Bael, scorch the evil hiding in this soul and banish it to hell". The next chapter is short. It's sort of an epilogue but just keep going. You've read this thing so far so you might as well keep going. Don't forget to review this chapter before moving on though. That's all I'm asking. Oh yeah and...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now, the not-so-epic-and-kind-of-boring conclusion of "The Doctor & The Sorceress".**

**Boring because there's hardly any action. Just copious amounts of love. By my personal view of course. Which might prove to not be that romantic. We'll see. And now for this fic's last...**

**Disclaimer: I don't flippin' own anything that says DC on it. Not the comic-book company, and definitely not Washington. That belongs to the American people. I do have a badge that has the words DC on it. I guess I do own something with DC on it. Awesome.**

* * *

**4 Months Later... In John's room.**

John and Rebecca had just finished watching an episode of the latest soap-opera. Or rather, Rebecca watched, John moved his hand through her hair, keeping his other hand at her waist, avoiding her fall to the ground. She was almost asleep. **But there's still something left to do.**

"Hey Becca?" She opened her sleepy-eyes and slightly moved her head towards John's face.

"Hmm?"

"I've got a question for you." She spoke slowly and with a little sleep-based whine. John found this adorable.

"What is it?"

"Well actually it's a couple of questions, not one."

"Then hurry up so I can sleep."

"Do you remember, that note I left for you, that morning when I went to help Superman?"

"Hmm, you mean the one where I went to save your glowing butt?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Sure. That you'd gone out to help Superman and that you had something for me. So?" **Now or never.**

"It's just that it sorta' relates to the second question." He went to his pocket...

"Which is?"

"What are your thoughts..." He picked it's contents within is fingers...

"On?"

"... on becoming Mrs. Gray?" She rose quickly, looking excited at him.

"What?" He held the ring in front of her face. She looked at it. She cried of happiness.

"Oh my god, John. Yes. God yes!" He smiled, overflowing with happiness himself.

"Alright, calm down. Let's do this right. Sit down." She did eagerly. He got down on his knee.

"Rebecca Jones Cooper will you marry me? Pretty please?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply. He used his power to float the ring into her finger, and she sub-consciously moved her hand to allow him to slide it in. They separated, smiling brighter than ever before. She responded breathless.

"Yes." He kissed her again, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

2 weeks later they got married. It was a supper small, almost Vegas-like ceremony, with only the priest and the witnesses. He used his ability to disguise himself to the eyes of everyone else. But he left his true form for Rebecca. She smiled at the little touch he gave to her hand when they walked to the altar, they spoke their vows, slid the rings into each others finger and somehow contained themselves to the kiss the priest finally allowed at the end.

After the ceremony, John showed her the house he bought for them on Earth, near her workplace. He also told her of the job he'd found for himself. And so the Doctor & The Sorceress lived on along with John & Rebecca Gray. But there's no rest for the wicked and soon, they'd find out their work had only begun.

* * *

**Tadaa! It's done! What did you think of it? Was it to predictable? Too boring? Too fluffy? I don't know, too... something? Seriously. Review. I need to know your thoughts on this. A...S...A flippin' P.**

**Don't forget about the M-rated "The Beauty & The Beast... Sort Of". It's up now and ready for you. And I'm out with:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
